


Keeping Me Up

by katirindesu



Series: Up All Night [1]
Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Internal Monologue, J-ROCK Band, Japanese Bands, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katirindesu/pseuds/katirindesu
Summary: Hyde has a crush on Ken and he's trying to justify his feelings just to get it out of him without confessing.
Relationships: Hyde/Ken (L'Arc~en~Ciel)
Series: Up All Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004256
Kudos: 3





	Keeping Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a 3 AM, I was still up listening to Leanne & Naara and this song kind of gave me the feels, ugh. 🙄 So here's a quick internal monologue featuring L'Arc-en-Ciel as an excuse. I'm sorry! 😔

To say that Ken is good-looking, Hyde would have to disagree to that --well, just a little. After all, Ken may not be as pretty as Tetsuya or not as handsome as Yukihiro, but he has a charm of his own.

Where did it all begin?

Hyde couldn't believe it all started with simply watching Ken play the guitar at a school event. Surely, he has seen him play the instrument many times and even heard him sing, but that day felt different for some unknown reasons.

He already spent a couple of times talking to Ken and he liked every bit of it --sometimes. Okay, maybe more than sometimes.

He finds it fascinating how Ken could talk about a lot of things: music, science, religion (even if he didn't grow up in a religious family), his life, and even (no one would believe it but) astrology.

Going back to freshman year, Hyde first met Ken when he was about to apply for the art club while Ken just found himself joining the music club after his friend, Tetsuya dragged him in. Ken is a person who would warm up on almost anyone he meets although it took a little while on Hyde. He could only guess that Ken probably found him intimidating or uninteresting, either way.

It was the "you're into astrology too?" that he found himself talking with Ken for hours about astrology and some more random stuff that both of them (to Hyde's surprise) are interested in.

He'd listen to Ken go on and on about the things that Hyde finds intriguing.

So Ken isn't as good-looking as the others. Okay. But he is the nicest, funniest and the most interesting person Hyde has ever met. He could somehow connect to him in a lot of ways --and when he said a lot, it is indeed A. LOT.

So he probably isn't as physically attractive as his ex-crushes but he found some comfort in talking to him. He didn't feel weird for being into certain things that only a few people enjoy. He didn't feel stupid when he hears things that he didn't know.

It has been days since he started being troubled by his feelings for the other guy. He began to feel like giving him a hug whenever he sees him --which he already did until a day ago when his feelings started to bother him more. He started thinking about him even when he was just literally beside him. He could feel his chest tighten and getting jealous when Ken starts to talk to other people especially to those who aren't in their common circle.

He starts thinking about holding his hand, talking to him day and night, kissing him...

KISSING HIM! Lord Jesus, how did his thoughts get there?

Okay, so Ken may not be handsome. So what?

But will he, Hyde, do something about the fluttering feelings he has for him?

No.

Why?

He's not yet ready to be held responsible for his feelings towards the guy.

Is he perhaps afraid to lose someone he could talk to about the stars, other galaxies and the likes?

Yes.

And what is he going to do with it?

Nothing. Keep it to himself until it goes out on its own... Or fades away.


End file.
